Seven Years Too Late
by angelps7
Summary: [oneshot] Hermione Granger always wished Ron would be by her side. She had few friends, and he was popular. Funny how time changes things, right? Now they're best friends, but the feeling still lingers. Can they be together? RHr. SEQUEL ON THE WAY!


A/N: This is just… well, I went to a party a while ago, and I was feeling lonely like Hermione was in this, so I decided to write a fanfic and play on the feelings. Review and tell me if you like it, kk?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the feelings and the tease. ;)

* * *

**Seven Years Too Late**

by angelps7

Hermione closed her eyes.

_The world around her spun, and she found herself standing on Platform 9 ¾ . Her 11 year old, bushy haired self reflected in a puddle below her feet. She looked up and waved frantically at her parents, who were beyond relieved to see their daughter safe and happy after ten months. She signaled to them to wait, and then she turned around to find her friends. _

_She ran across the platform, literally running into several people on the way. Finally she saw them; a head of messy black hair and a red head, laughing amidst a crowd. Hermione blushed, but smiled anyways and made her way over. _I'm so glad that I made friends here this year…_she thought as she neared them, but then stopped just a few feet from them. _

"_And so then…. hahahaha… then Harry waved the wand, and he turned bright blue with purple spots! It was hilarious! He had no idea that it was one of Fred's and George's pranks," Ron was saying while everyone laughed._

_Harry grinned, "Yeah that was rather funny Ron, but not as brilliant as when they put that potion in your drink last week," he commented. Ron turned red as Harry retold the tale to the amused Gryffindors._

_Hermione just stood there, feeling totally left out. She had wanted to say goodbye to her friends, but they seemed to be having fun without her. Besides, they hadn't even come to search for her, and they wouldn't be seeing each other all summer. _

_Ron smiled at one of the girls as she poked fun of him and jealousy crept through Hermione's body_. If only that were me… maybe one day, I'll be the popular girl who Ron smiles at and talks to and laughs with… _Hermione thought sadly_. Maybe one day. Hah, yeah right_. After one last look at her friends, she turned around and walked to her parents, glad that summer had finally arrived.

* * *

_

Hermione shook out of her reverie, smiling lightly. Things had certainly changed from then. Harry and Ron were her closest friends now; the three were inseparable. Harry was like the brother she never had, always looking out for her and watching her back; he was always there to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on when she needed one. Now, even though he was dating Ginny, he was still there for her 100 of the time.

Ron… well, Ron was just Ron. He was like another Harry to her, but he meant much more to Hermione in some way. She had always wished he'd see her as more than just a friend, to put his arms around her and all that cute stuff.

She leaned against the wall.

Lately though, she felt different. She was getting fed up with feeling like a princess whenever they talked and joked alone and being shoved aside whenever other girls were around.

Her eyes searched the room for her friends, and she smiled as they fell upon Harry and Ginny, who were dancing and laughing together. Hermione was at the Burrow for the Christmas party the Weasleys had thrown. They'd invited so many friends and family, even her parents. Hermione spent all day getting dolled up for the occasion, hoping to be the belle of the ball. And here she was, the most gorgeous girl at the party. She twiddled her fingers while staring off into space. She was also the loneliest.

Speaking of Ron earlier, he was walking toward Hermione with a grin. Hermione, being too absorbed in her thoughts, didn't notice. He stood next to her, crossing his arms and mimicking her stance. He bumped her shoulder, still grinning. Hermione shook her head and came out of her daze for the second time in just a few minutes.

"Sorry Ron, I was just thinking about something. So uh… how are you? This is a wonderful party your parents threw," Hermione said quietly. (They were far enough from the dancing and the music to actually hear each other.)

"Yeah, it's fun. Your parents are funny," he gestured to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were..uh… getting jiggy with it, shall we say? This earned a chuckle from Hermione.

"They're pretty goofy," she said.

"Or just pretty tipsy," he joked, and Hermione lightly whacked his arm. "Just kidding."

"I wanted to tell you that you look amazing."

"Really?" Hermione asked, feeling her heart melt and scolding it for being so naïve.

"Really. Absolutely beautiful, and I mean that sincerely," he smiled at her.

"Thank you Ron, that's sweet." She paused, wondering what to say next. "Why aren't you out there dancing with everyone else?"

"I was, but I got tired. Besides, I'm not much of a dancing guy, and you seemed really lonely out here. Not to mention the fact that you'd gone off to dreamland," he said.

"I was only visiting a memory, Ron. I wasn't gone for too long," she said, touching her hair nervously.

"Ooh, what about?"

"Nothing important," she lied quickly, but Ron only pressed the matter further.

"Come on, it's just me. You can tell me."

"No its okay, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do, I want to know. Or else I wouldn't be asking."

"Err… Maybe later Ron. Is…Is there anywhere to, you know, sit down?" she asked in one breath. "Oh right there! I see. Of course. Well, I'm going to go sit." She hurried over to the chairs in the far corner of the room and sat down in one, hoping Ron didn't notice her face burning the color of Santa's suit.

She had no such luck. In an instant Ron was sitting right next to her. "Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled, not looking at him. Gods, she was so embarrassed. She didn't even know why, just being around him made here feel like a blubbering fool.

"Can I please know what you were thinking about earlier?" he asked quietly, watching her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I… err…" _oh what the heck, it's just Ron. He's not going to judge me or anything, right?... But this is ABOUT HIM! Of course he'll be affected by it. Here goes nothing…_ "Okay fine. It's not _that_ exciting, but I was just remembering back at the end of our first year, when I came to say goodbye to you and Harry on the platform."

Ron looked at her strangely. "But.. you didn't say bye to us."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and wondering where this was going.

"I remember, because Harry and I were trying to find you and we couldn't. So we thought we'd just see you after summer was over." Ron pointed out. "Maybe we just missed each other? It was rather crowded-"

"-Actually," Hermione interrupted, "I saw you guys."

"Then why didn't you wave to us or something?" he asked, confused.

Hermione looked down at her hands. "I almost did, but you and Harry… you guys were with this huge crowd (she waved her hands for emphasis) and telling jokes and everything, and clearly being the center of attention. I just felt out of that scene, you know? Like everyone would go dead silent and wonder what I'm doing talking with you guys," she replied in a rush, feeling incredibly stupid as Ron stared her. Hermione had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, unlike usually when she could tell from his facial expression.

"Hermione, why would they think that? You're our best friend. Surely you know that, right?"

"But I didn't know if I was back then. I mean, we'd only just gotten to know each other, and I was still wondering whether if it was out of pity for the lonely bookworm, or repayment for helping with the stone, or because you genuinely liked me."

"Hermione," he repeated. "I-We always liked y-having you around. I'm sorry we gave you that impression. We would have loved if you joined us."

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago. Can't change the past." Her eyes were downcast when she said this, but looked up as Ron stood up in front of her and pulled her to feet.

"Come on, lets dance," he stated, dragging her to the dance floor without letting her reply.

"Ronald! Let me go!" she shrieked. "I don't want to dance! My parents are there, I can't dance in front of them!"

"Fine, fine. Yeesh, you're so bloody loud," he joked, grinning at her. She stuck her tongue at him, and he returned the gesture. "How about we go into the backyard?" he asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "Fine by me." She desperately needed the air, her face was turning permanently red at this rate. She sneaked a glance at Ron, now walking by her side. He's so adorable, she thought to herself.

Ron randomly chuckled to himself.

"What?" Hermione inquired while looking at him strangely.

Ron only chuckled harder. "Nothing, I just cant believe that you'd think that!"

"Hmph," Hermione huffed and began walking faster, trying to get ahead of Ron. Ron caught her arm and turned her around so she was facing him. He smiled and pulled her in close so his other arm was resting on her waist and the hand around her arm found her hand and clasped it. _Oh! He wants to dance… right. Wow I'm slow. _Hermione thought as she brought her free hand to his neck and smiled shyly at him. Her cheeks blazed.

"Can you dance?" she asked, deciding he had to share in her embarrassment.

"I told you earlier, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"I'm not the greatest, but I can get through it," he replied.

The two were silent for a while as they moved to the music. Ron seemed to be concentrating on Hermione and his steps. Hermione was busy thinking. About Ron. It felt so great being in his arms and dancing with him out her… _under the stars! I didn't even notice that. Hah, how clichéd, right? But then something's missing._ She looked into his eyes but he was looking down at the ground. _This feels like heaven. I love this. But why is he doing this? He never asked me to dance with him before… heck, he never paid any attention to me before. Yeah, we're best friends and all that, so of course he notices me, but... why now?_ She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed._ Why choose tonight to actually notice me like this?_

Ron leaned back a little to see her face. "You've been spacing out a lot tonight. Did Fred put something in your drink? Damn, I'm sure it'll wear off soon. Hopefully. At least I think it will," he said in an attempt to make her laugh.

She gave a tiny smile. "Fred hasn't done anything."

"Oh, so was it George?" She shook her head and laughed. "That's better! Good to know you're back," Ron grinned.

Hermione only just realized that her stomach was fluttering with nerves. He was getting her so worked up just over a joke! _Well no duh, I've never been **this** close to him before._ Another awkward silence followed, and Hermione gasped lightly enough that Ron didn't hear. _He's probably just leading me on. He feels left out because Harry is dating Ginny, and Ron's alone. Well he wouldn't lead me on for no reason. He's thick, but not inconsiderate. _"Oi ay ay," Hermione muttered.

"Okay, what's wrong Hermy? And I want the truth, not the whole 'I'm fine, it's nothing' thing" Ron asked. He pulled away so they stopped dancing.

"Uhh…" Hermione looked into his confused eyes. _Maybe I should just tell him. Right, I'll say, 'Hey Ron, in our first year, I wished that you'd notice me and one day I'd be the love of your life and now that we're best friends, which I never thought would happen, you're here but I don't think we can be together because I'm mad at you for being a blind bat for such a long time.' That's right.. _"You're seven years too late." Hermione gasped and shook her head. "Did I just say that aloud?" she wondered, and Ron nodded. _Great. I am a fool. And the award for most screwed up night by self goes to…_

"Lets sit down at that bench," she pointed to the far corner of the porch. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Ron said slowly and followed Hermione to the bench, sitting down right next to her.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Promise you wont laugh," Hermione muttered, not believing she was about to do this.

"I wont. Trust me," he smiled.

"Okay I used to have this silly schoolgirl crush on you a long time ago. And that day on the platform I wished that one day you'd return my feelings,"she rambled in one breath. _Curse these lips that cannot keep themselves shut!_

Ron went rigid for a moment. "Do you still?"

"Ron-"

"Do you still feel that way?" he interrupted.

"Ron that was a long time ago… and…and… yes, I still do," she gave up.

"…." Ron just looked ahead, not moving.

"But I didn't know if you ever liked me," Hermione continued. "Romantically, I mean. And then tonight's been like the best night of my life, and it makes me like you even more, but then it also makes me fed up because it's taken you so long to show any sign that you might like me, so part of me wants to be a jerk and just avoid you forever for this."

"Can I tell you something? I _have_ fallen for you."

Hermione stared at him.

"I know. You probably don't believe me, but I have."

"But-"

"And I've been a jerk about it, but as lame as it sounds, I didn't want things to get odd between us if I'd told you and you wanted to remain friends." He paused and smiled. "Wow, I just told you how I feel," he breathed serenely. "So let me get this straight. You wished that I'd fall in love with you? One day soon? Well… your wish came true."

Hermione just frowned. _What have I gotten myself into? And damn my stomach, I'm so nervous! AND I'm sweating like a thanksgiving turkey. Lovely._

"Yes. But… you're seven years too late." Hermione cursed herself as she said it. _Why am I being so stubborn? I can't perfectly get everything I want!_

Ron stood up suddenly and faced down at her. "Well I'm sorry," he said with an edge. "Little miss perfect can't have everything served on a silver platter," he said loudly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Is it? Is it really? So you just told me that you've had feelings for me the past seven years. SEVEN YEARS. That's a bloody long time. And I just told you that I feel the same way, and you're just going to turn it away? All because you're being too stubborn that I was an idiot all this time and didn't do anything about it? I think that's pretty selfish, so no, it _wasn't_ uncalled for."

"I'm not being selfish, Ron, I'm just tired of waiting. Would this relationship really be worth the wait?"

"I don't know. I fancy you. A lot. In fact, even ask Harry, I can't go five minutes without thinking of you or being reminded of you. I believe that, you know, 'us', we'd be great together, because I've wanted this for a really long time.

"And you say _I'm_ selfish."

"You tell me. If you doubt this so much, then why'd you even bring it up?"

"Because you asked me!" she answered.

"You didn't have to answer, you could have lied!" he argued.

"Ronald, you know I'm an honest person. I hate lying," she countered.

"Well then why do you still hang on to it"

"What?" _Hang on to what?_

"Why do you talk in a way that means you still hope that we'd be together, even though to you its seven years too late?" he asked, frustrated.

"Because… because…" She cursed herself under her breath. He had her cornered. _What am I supposed to say now?_

After hearing no response from her, he sighed and sat down. He buried his head in his hands and muttered quietly, "You said you can't change the past, but you could change the future. Give it a chance."

"I don't know what to do Ron," she said honestly, sitting down next to him. "I'm confused, I guess."

"Bullshit. You're given the choice, but you're just too bloody stubborn to let go of a grudge. Seven years is enough," he accused.

"Yeah, you'd know, wouldn't you? Oh sorry, you wouldn't," she said sarcastically. "You've been too blind this whole time."

He whipped around to face her, but his angry features quickly softened and he sighed. "Hermione, what do you want from me?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"I- I don't know." Hermione wanted to cry right about now.

Sounds of joy emanated from inside, where people were laughing together, talking animatedly, and dancing happily. Music resounded from the walls. Light poured out of the open windows and doors. Hermione and Ron sat in an uneasy silence. A grasshopper croaked nearby, unheard by the two teens.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly.

Ron didn't hear her; or he pretended not to, for he hadn't even moved.

"I'm sorry Ron," she said louder. "We can't be together. Not anymore. I just… I don't love you right now, like I used to. I might be rash saying this right now, after everything that happened tonight, but this just doesn't feel right anymore. I can't see us in love a year from now, or five years from now… I just can't. And yes, I have made up my mind. Like Emerson said, 'Speak what you think now in hard words, and to-morrow speak what to-morrow thinks in hard words again, though it contradict every thing you said to-day.' And for now, I think we should pretend this never happened. You and I are still best friends, nothing more. If you knew earlier on… then maybe. Not now though. Seven years…" she trailed off.

"Seven years," he continued for her, "has brought you this far, and now you give up?" he challenged. It was empty, with no energy or emotion behind it.

"I've made up my mind, Ron. So just forget about this whole thing."

"Yeah, who knows? It'll be a story for our kids. I mean, when you have a family and when I get married and have kids, right?" he attempted at a light joke, though the dejected look remained on his face.

"Yeah," her voice was toneless.

"Listen, I'm going inside," he said quietly. "They're-"

"They're probably wondering where you are," she finished for him, nodding.

Without another word, Ron stood up and walked to the house, hands in his pockets and looking down. Hermione watched his dark frame retreat through the door, convincing herself that she made the right decision. As soon as he was gone, she leaned back and stared up at the dim moon. The stars glimmered brightly above in contrast. She could have been shining like those stars. She would have had Ron; exactly what she dreamed of for so many years. Not anymore though. It was over. He'd still be her best friend, but no doubt there'd be awkward feelings. _Get over it. You made the right choice. You couldn't wait around forever for him. He needs to feel what you feel._

Hermione stood up at once and, feigning a brave smile to veil her threatening tears and crestfallen face, she made her way to the house.

* * *

A/N: Okay, what do you think? Review and let me know! This is a one-shot, but maybe I'll write a sequel to it, maybe for when they're in their twenties and out in the real world, and run into each other after a while of being apart because of their jobs or something like that, with old feelings resurfacing… but I'm not sure yet. I'd like to know what you- the readers- think. 

VV Review please :D No flames please!


End file.
